Son Reo
Son Reo - “ Passion is energy, feeling the power that comes from focusing on what excites you. Do you know what excites me? A better tomorrow ! So that means this is where your tyranny ends !” Reo or Son Reo is a Saiyan OC drawn by xx_crimsonx_xx on Instagram but written thoroughly by omegacy_the_artist. He is from the Son and Briefs family and is 10th/9th generation down the family. He is from over 200 years in the future of the mainstream Dragon Ball timeline. Reo’s timeline branches off a combination of the GT and Super continuity. Biography Reo was born on April 18th, Age 1005 on a spacecraft hightailing to the ends of the universe to Raikou and Son Rea. Raikou held his beautiful boy for first time while his built in medical bot tended to his wife, Rea. Raikou and Rea are on the run from the Capsule Force Saiyans because Rea’s ex-husband General Aikon had named them fugitives of the Galactic Republic. Thankfully Raikou had always been a strategic genius that always had some sort of advanced technology in his possession, so his spacecraft cloaked their escape. The trio landed on a planet called The Astros that was secluded to only a number of 60 colonies stationed in different sections of the planet. Raikou made sure to land in the section of the planet that was less populate, which was Section 53. Meanwhile, General Aikon went before the Galactic Council to issue a search for the fugitive. The Council heard what General Aikon had to say but ultimately decided that a search wouldn’t be issued becauwe they have bigger problems. So, General Aikon in a pit of rage stated that his men fall to command that he will do things himself. Sitting on his throne in his command chambe, Aikon swears to kill Raikou and make Rea his once more. ''Several years pass -'' Reo is now five years old running through a forest, ducking and dodging a herd of Grunzears. Grunzears are a species that have bison like heads but have huge gorilla type bodies and always move in a herd. Rea was closely pursuing paying close attention to how Reo does against an enemy much more ferocious and faster than him. Reo dodges by using the branches and cuts near him nut no matter how good he was he couldn’t gain any distance from the Grunzears. The Alpha Grunzear gained extreme pace catching up to Reo to then connect with a ferocious backhand launching Reo into a swamp. The Grunzears surrounded the area of the swamp while the Alpha Grunzear approached Reo slowly with a murderous look on it’s face. Raikou caught up to try and save Reo but Rea steps in and tells Raikou to watch instead because they taught him how to deal with foes more powerful than him. Reo stood up with a smirk as he yelled “ Baku Hatsuuu !” Baku Hatsu is a technique that absorbs the kinetic energy of all attacks Reo can maneuver around to reapply into his own attack making it twice as strong. Reo’s body ignites in a black and white ki flame as he goes into his stance. The Alpha Grunzear roars in anger while sprinting towards Reo while Reo stood as calm as the wind blowing through trees. The Alpha Grunzear launches a furious attack on Reo but using his technique Reo uses the velocity of the attacks to dodge and double the power of his own strikes. Reo strikes the Alpha Grunzear making it fly across the swamp and into the pile of Grunzear surrounding the swamp. In a rage, the Alpha Grunzear tried to command the other Grunzear but they all stared at the boy in awe without moving a muscle. The Alpha Grunzear went to lunge at one of his own but Reo appeared in front it and landed a fatal blow that ran through the beast leaving the Alpha Grunzear lifeless across the floor as Reo mutters “coward.” The remainder of the Grunzear surrounded Reo and raised him above their shoulders as a sign of respect. Meanwhile on the other side of the universe, General Aikon is wreaking havoc from planet to planet searching for Son Rea and Raikou. He tortures the habitants of every planet to give him any form of information on where Rea and Raikou are. The more Aikon runs into dead ends the more angrier and ruthless he becomes, enslaving planets under the Saiyan Armada to work under his rule. 6 years later ... At this point, Reo has had several full moon incidents that his mother wanted to see if he could control but in his Oozaru form the primal instinct was too strong for the 11 year old. Raikou being the lenient parent taught Reo how to create a device that could withhold his oozaru form but also still give him the power it can produce. Rea argued with Raikou about babying Reo but Raikou told her that he wasn’t babying him that he was ensuring he became stronger in a smarter way. Rea apologized for her rudeness that it had to be because of the energy the moon emits. Raikou laughed as he kissed his wife and told her to follow him into the forest to see Reo’s new form. A silhouette of what looked to be a beast like child stood in the middle of a pile of brutally beaten Haf’ud. Haf’ud are Like Mammoth like creatures that have durable skin that is resembled to one of five strongest metals. Rea and Raikou stood there in awe at the power emitting from this child without recognizing their own boy because of his Oozaru Feral Form. In this form, Reo appears like a humanoid Oozaru with red eyes and a murderous look on his face. Rea rushes to Reo’s side but Reo erupts the area with a ferocious roar that blows back his mother and his father several feet. Rea thinks to herself that her child has tremendous but terrifying power that looks like he can’t control as of yet even with the device Raikou created. In a ferocious rage, Reo lunges towards his parents with incredible speeds when Rea tries her best to react to the unexpected onslaught. With a loud crash Rea goes flying through a couple trees as Reo in his Feral Form tries to swipe his own mother from existence. Rea recognizes that Reo’s form becomes more ferocious the more he attacks she has to end this as swiftly as possible. Rea with the calmness of the river flow transforms into her Super Saiyan Form then she instantly gut punches Reo to sleep. Back in the research lab Raikou created, Raikou in a furious rage destroys more than half of his research because he put his family in danger thinking that he could predict the unpredictability of the Saiyan genes running through his baby boy’s blood. Rea rushes into the lab in fear thinking that something had happened to Raikou but he was in the middle of the area destroyed in tears smashing his fist into the ground repeatedly. Rea runs to him wrapping herself around him trying to calm him down they spend the night together while Reo sleeps in the rejuvenation pod. Reo wakes up to his mother beside him cooking something to eat after having a stressful night, after Reo finishes his food he goes back to training. Brief flashes of his Feral Form ran through Reo’s mind as he trained fiercely he remembers how out of control he was in this form. A tear ran down his face as he remembered the scar on his mother’s arm because of the onslaught he launched against her in this form. The memory makes Reo train harder in anger because he couldn’t control this form as his hair slightly rises and his pupils fade into white. He then remembers what his mother taught him, “ Don’t let your power overwhelm you, let it flow through you and control the current Sunshine.” The energy that was bursting out of Reo was reforming into a white flame as his muscles were more definitioned. A normal boy would never have such a defined body so early but since Saiyan are chiseled to be the essence of battle, Reo was the perfect portrait of that image. Rea smiles as she watches her son flying through the forest faster than he has ever flown ( nothing like that night but still fast ) as she follows behind him just puzzled at the advancements Raikou’s technology has leaped. She wonders will Reo ever master the feral form but in the middle of her thought a group of armed men surrounded Reo, Rea swiftly transforms into her ssj form ( Super Saiyan Jin Form ). She makes quick work of 9 armed men while appearing beside Reo, surprised at how fast his mother is noticed her super saiyan form and how serious she looked. Reo thought to himself that she must have known who they were to dealer fatal blows instead of just knocking them out. Rea swiftly speaks to Reo about who these people are and why it was so important for her to kill them instead of knocking them out. These men are part of the Saiyan Task Force, after all these years they have finally found where they are hiding so she ordered Reo to get back to his father as fast as possible. Reo asks where will his mother go, Rea replies “I’m going to do what any mother will do and that is make sure her Sunshine is safe.” Rea kisses her boy on the forehead as a sign of good luck as she zips off sensing where the rest of the soldiers were stationed. Reo zipping back to get to his father hears a large explosion in the direction his father is supposed to be located. Reo in a burst of rage dashes towards the group of 4 armed men cocking his fist back as he connects with the first jaw he sees sending a guy flying through several trees, then roundhouse kicks the other to the ground, while he blasts the other two smithereens. Reo looking around for his father doesn’t notice the 6’5” hulking beast coming fist blazing ready to smash into his face. When Reo notices the enormous figure it’s too late to dodge so the hulking beast launches Reo several feet away from Raikou’s research lab. Reo dazed from the impact of the punch tries to get his bearings when the brutish saiyan comes crashing his knee into Reo nearly putting him unconsciouS. The large man starts to speak to Reo but Reo as dazed as he is from the onslaught all he can make out was the beast’s name “ Colrab.” Colrab was a huge Saiyan with Saiyan gauntlets on his wrists, black Saiyan boots, and black Saiyan armor. Reo tries to stand but he is met with a thunderous backhand that sends him flying across a river as Colrab rushes to continue his assault when he’s met with an enormous sonic boom that sends him several feet in tremendous speeds. Raikou comes zipping towards Colrab with a giant sword that he made with a switch that he flicks on which engulfs the blade of the sword in a golden ki flame. Colrab’s scouter goes haywire because of the power coming from Raikou’s sword which causes him to shiver in fear. Raikou smirks with over confidence as he tells Colrab that he calls this blade Soulburn because once it activates it can pierce even the strongest of souls. Colrab roars in a blazing rage for how ridiculous he feels shaken by a mere Bushio with a damn sword which then makes him launch himself toward Raikou without a thought. Colrab gets within inches of Raikou and within that very second Raikou calls out “Bakudan” which absorbs all the kinetic energy in the area around them causing the birds to freeze in place, the river stop running, the leaves on the tree stop moving, and Colrab to stop in his tracks. Bakudan is the last evolution of Baku Hatsu, unlike Baku Hatsu Bakudan can instantly absorb the kinetic energy around a couple hundred feet causing the area to seem like it’s in a time stop. Raikou speaks to his sword as if it were alive, “ Spirit Annihilation !” With a single slash of his sword an enormous wave engulfs that engulfs Colrab incinerating him completely. Raikou orders Reo into their bunker he had created years ago to survey the planet and keep them safe if anything of this magnitude ever happened. Reo complies but only to fool his father into thinking he would stay in the bunker he wanted to make sure his mother was ok so he lowered his ki to a small percentage masking his movements. Raikou along the way followed the trail of blasts and bodies that Rea left behind as he hears loud explosions in the distance. Reo notices the trail of blasts and bodies as he sees his father speed off into the direction of the loud explosions, Reo quickly follows. Rea now in her ssj 2 Form combating a horde of Saiyan grunts as she blasts drop ships coming from the atmosphere to her position. Several Saiyan warriors tried to surround Rea but Raikou bolts beside his wife activating his Bakudan technique to slice the the Saiyan warriors surrounding them. Together Raikou and Rea showed the unison of power and intelligence as Rea showed the power while Raikou showed his intellect in combating with his technological advance. Reo not far behind enter the battlefield to witness the beautiful synchronization of his parents when suddenly he his dropped by an intense amount of ki pressure. Reo looked up to see a silhouette of a boy who was probably a couple years older than him, this boy was Naiko. Naiko, Son of the infamous General Aikon floats above looking at the battlefield not noticing that Reo was directly below him because of his ki suppression. Reo decides to stay in the shadows surveying the field to see exactly how can he help his parents because with this kid on the field he can sense he’s vastly weaker and doesn’t want to be a burden to his parents. Naiko speeds off in the direction of Reo’s parents as Reo tries to tail him on foot running into a separate strike force trying to flank on his parents. Reo makes quick work of these soldiers by using some techniques his father taught him as Naiko slams into Raikou taking him away from Rea. Rea tries to react to the situation at hand when she is bashed by a bruting arm smacking her across the field, dazed a bit picks herself up to be right in front of the colossal General Aikon. ” You deserting bitch ! You, your husband, and that brat I’m sure you gave birth to will pay for your crimes ! ” General shouted to Rea as he stood in a fighting stance as a super saiyan 2. “ You will never put your ugly ass mallets on my child nor Husband. You know for a fact that me and my family committed no crime against the Saiyan Force nor the Galactic Republic but you came here to kill us just because I left your ass for the father of my son. That’s fine you can try but I’ll end you here and now AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !! ” Rea replied as she charged up her hair growing longer. Meanwhile... Naiko tries to bombard Raikou with a plethora of attacks but Raikou being so advanced in combat he easily evades them. Reo trying to think of a way to help out his father looks to his wrist remembering what his father told him “ this bracelet can emit the same amount of blutz waves to transform you into your Feral Form by pressing this red button son,” Reo then pressed the button as his eyes turned bloodshot red and dark brown fur that consumed most of his body. Naiko gets distracted by the immense power increase Reo has gone through when Reo bolts toward Naiko at the speed of sound smacking him across the field and into the forest. ” Reo no ! Why would you do this now ? ” Raikou in a panick questioned his son. ” I’m fine dad just go help mom, ” Reo in his Oozaru voice replied. ” Are you sure ? How can you control this form now ? ” Raikou amazed at how calm Reo is while in this form opposed to how he was before. ” I guess it’s because I’m focused on what my purpose is and that is to defeat that kid. In this form I’m several times stronger than him but go Dad I’ll meet you guys after I beat him, ” Reo told his father as his irises became a honey color. ” Alright son don’t you dare die on me, you understand? ” Raikou replied as they both smiled and smashed their fists. Reo speeds off in the direction he sent Naiko as Raikou flies off in the direct of Rea’s power spike. Reo suppreases his power to that resembling an ant to keep his opponent guessing where exactly he was. Naiko tries to get back his composure from the brutal blow stands up furious that an inferior saiyan could ever best him in such a manner. Suddenly, Reo appears in front of him punching him dead center in the gut knocking all possible air out of his body as he roundhouse kicks him across the forest. Naiko tries to catch himself when Reo appears right beside him opening his mouth bursting a large ki blast that sends Naiko to the ground ending in a large explosion. Reo smiles as in the distance he hears laughter, “ you really thought that would be the end of me ? I’m going to show you want a real saiyan looks like kid. ” With a large explosion of purple ki Naiko turns into his super saiyan form. Naiko looks towards Reo’s direction and gives him the kill taunt as he appears in front of Reo and backhands Reo several yards away. Naiko dashes forward and kicks Reo in the gut so Reo won‘t have the time to regain his composure as his delivers a flurry of punches all over Reo’s body then slamming him on the floor. “ You are now victim of the perfect Saiyan warrior you pig now die ! ” Naiko announces as he launches another attack on Reo. This time Reo yells out “ Baku Hatsu ! ” slowing down Naiko’s movements and gains the momentum absorbed from Naiko’s attack to redirect it into his chest knocking the wind right out of him. Naiko snapping back in kicks Reo in the gut and then knees him in the face while he grabs his mouth and sends him crashing into a stone pillar. Naiko speeds towards Reo’s position he looks at Reo on the floor as he lifts Reo up, “ I have stricted orders not to kill you if I ran into you on the battlefiel, we just didn’t know if you would be a girl or a boy. I’m so glad that I got to beat your face in brother. ” Meanwhile .... To Be Continued ! ( Not close to finished ) Behind the scenes Chris has always had an attraction to dragon ball but he always felt like there was always something lacking in it like story wise and character development. So for years Chris created different universes apart of the dragon ball universe but never had the chance to post them because he never had a computer to fulfill the means. When Chris came across a great artist xx_crimsonx_xx on instagram Chris was graced with the concept art to his very own character starting the first step into the birth of Son Reo. Now everything that Chris couldn’t incorporate into a story years ago on the internet will be constructed into one of the most epic stories out there. Stay tuned ������������������